Kurayami Sentai Kageranger: First Sight
by Captain redryuranger11
Summary: The light will eradicate all sinners. The light . . . will destroy! Darkness must step up and protect the humans from the light. A vampire, born with a destiny, will rise up and fight this light and protect the true light in humans! Awaken Darkness!
1. Darkness's Judgement

I'm sad. I've just been told that Kodenrangers doesn't take itself seriously. WAH . . . . . . . . . . . .! PSYCHE! I don't feel that way at all! And Hallwings is right, Kodenranger is not supposed to take itself seriously seeing as how it is my parallel to Go-ongers. But seeing as how he puts up a point about the story not being serious, I think I'll try my hands on a serious OC sentai team. This will take place in the same settings as Kodenrangers, same school, same city, same year, so expect to see Ojii-chan and Ryu-Tachi to pop up from time to time. I don't own anything that this fic references unless it is a reference to one of my own fics.

**Kurayami Sentai . . . Kageranger . . .**

Chapter 1: Darkness's Judgement

_We live in a mysterious world. We think that humans and various animals are the only ones that walk this world, but that is not true. Among us humans are various mythical creatures. Vampires, werewolves, monstrous mermaids, succubuses, Ogres (though some of them seem Frankenstein like), and more._

_When dark creatures lurk in the dead of night, so does the light. The light is supposed to be a protecting force for humans, or is it? Without evil, then can be no good, thus without darkness there can be no light. But which is the evil one? The darkness, or is it actually the light?_

_- -_

Late at night, a prostitute wearing skimpy clothing was running from something. She was running the empty streets. The thing she was running from looked like a monster of sorts. She eventually tripped, then turned to see the monster in fear. The monster was hidden by the shadow of the night, but the woman and the monster could see each other fine.

The monster held a giant claymore in his right hand and a round shield in his left. "Humans." He said. "They are the source of all hatred, all sins, all darkness." The monster got ready to strike with the claymore. "Your judgement woman of sins, is nigh!" He swung down.

The woman's scream was heard throughout the night, as well as a slashing sound. On top of a building, a boy with wild spiky hair wearing a large dark cape watched the murder. This boy . . . had blood red eyes.

- -

Inside a particular highschool, a boy with spiky hair and wearing the schools uniform which comprise of a red blazer and red tie as well as white pants and a white undershirt under the blazer, was looking at a newspaper along with two girls, each wearing a female version of the uniform with a white skirt instead of pants. They were inside their classroom. The boy's name is Ryu, and the ponytail wearing girl, Ryn, the pigtail wearing girl, Karen. They read the newspaper. "'Victim found dead in the streets this morning.'" Ryu read.

"'Police are baffle as to who could commit such a crime.'" Ryn read.

"That's the third one this week." Karen whimpered.

"And they say that all victims were slashed through the chest." Ryu said. "And the slash marks were all huge."

"Think we should look into this Ryu?" Ryn asked.

"Whoever doing this is probably an enemy to woman!" Karen shouted. "Look at the three victims, all prostitutes!"

"Well they are pretty much easy targets." Ryu remarked. Ryn and Karen nodded agreeing. Then the bell rang and the three took their seat.

Their teacher, Takeshi-sensei, came in. Moments later, a boy with dark, really dark, wild spiky hair with red highlights, walked in. He had a handsome face, and a part of his hair almost covered the left side of his face. He wore a golden Rosario as a necklace. "Dark-kun, you're late." Takeshi-sensei said. "Please hurry up and take your seat." Dark was the boy's name, and he took a seat.

Ryn and Karen, who were both next to Ryu, him being between the two girls, whispered to Ryu. "Who is he?" Ryn asked.

"That boy is Dark Kuragari." Ryu replied.

"How come we've never seen him before?" Karen asked.

"Well, he tends to isolate himself." Ryu said. "So that may be the reason."

"Poor boy." Ryn said.

"Actually he does it voluntarily." Ryu said. "Last time I spoke to him, he ignored me."

Dark Kuragari was a total mystery. Most of the times he came late to class and he has no friends in school. No one knows where he is when nighttime falls. There were some rumors of Dark maybe being a vampire, course those rumors were just elementary school rumors. Those rumors have long since never resurfaced again.

- -

It was break time, and Ryu tried to approach Dark again. "Yo." Ryu said to Dark. Dark ignored Ryu. "Um, hi." Ryu held out a hand to Dark. "My name is Ryunosuke Rekka, I would like to be friends."

Dark took one look at Ryu, then turned around. _Don't give in, don't give in._ Dark thought. _No way will I bite a guy. _WAIT! Bite a guy? Just what is Dark! _But this boy's face is just tempting me to bite him! _Dark's thoughts were frantic, but his expression was calm. Dark seemed to be avoiding Ryu's line of sight because Ryu was so handsome, that Ryu actually looked like a girl from time to time.

Dark had his arms crossed. "Didn't work." Ryu retracted his hand and remarked then sat back down as break ended.

- -

After school, Dark walked the hallways, heading towards the stairs to get to the roof. Along the way, Dark saw a gray suit gray beared old man chase Ryu.

"WAH! NO OJII-CHAN!" Ryu screamed.

"I HAVE A NAME!" Ojii-chan shouted and then some random words appeared on the wall. Dark didn't take the time to look at the words that somehow appeared. Ryu passed Dark, then Ojii-chan bumped arms with Dark, and something flew out of Dark's eyes, a contact.

At this moment, this one split second in time, Ojii-chan turned to look at Dark's face. Dark grunted after Ojii-chan bumped into him, then Dark opened his eyes. His right eye, was blood red. Dark was gritting his teeth and Ojii-chan saw two long fangs inside Dark's mouth. Ojii-chan gasped, lost his balance, and slid through the floor. Dark gripped his right eye, then tapped the ground to find his contact lens. He found it. Then he made his way to the roof.

Ojii-chan stood up. "That boy." He said. "Could he be . . . a vampire?"

- -

Dark sat down on top of the roof and watched the various club activities on the ground. Basketball, tennis, swimming, even photography. Dark watched the scene. "Humans." Dark said. Wait, he isn't human? "They all look so carefree." Dark said sadly. He held his knees together and closed his eyes. "Why wasn't I born a human, and without this curse?" So Dark isn't human! Then, then . . . Is he really a vampire?

Dark's words seem to suggest he was on the verge of tears, but he wasn't. He kept his cool expression. Then someone, a girl, was behind Dark and bent over to see him face to face, though Dark saw the girl upside down. "Peek a boo." The girl said. This girl had long hair.

Dark simply blinked his eyes in confusion. "Who are you?" Dark asked.

The girl then stood up and sat down next to Dark. She had dropped a black cap when she was upside down so she placed the cap back on. The cap had a pink heart on the side. "Oops, sorry for being so rude. My name is Kari, Mitsukai Kari." Kari introduced herself. She wore black fingerless gloves on her hands. On the edges where the fingers part of the glove gets cut off, was pink.

"Dark Kuragari." Dark introduced himself. Kari looked to be in second year while Dark was first year.

"Oh, I know who you are." Kari said. She seemed to be a bit of a tomboy. "You're that loner kid who always hangs out on my roof!" She smiled.

"It's not your roof, it's that headmaster's roof." Dark said.

- -

"I HAVE A . . ." Ojii-chan shouted to the sky then stopped. "Weird, I just felt someone call me something other than Ojii-chan."

- -

"Geez, way to take the fun out of something." Kari sighed. "So, why are you always depressed?"

"Eh?"

"I mean you're always sitting down here muttering to yourself. You don't take part in any club activities, and you're always here till the sun sets."

"What about you?" Dark retorted. "You seem to stalk me so well, you must've stayed up here for a long time."

"Well . . ." Kari huffed a breath. "It's not like I have anyone to go to. I don't have a boyfriend to go to and the boy that I confessed to rejected me because he said he had feelings for a first year student. My parents hate my very appearance because I can't pull off good grades, and . . ."

Dark had a hand over Kari's mouth. "I asked if you stay up here a long time, not for your life story." Dark said.

Kari giggled, then slapped Dark's back playfully. "You know, you're an interesting guy!" Kari remarked. "Lets be friends!" She sat closely to Dark.

Dark gulped upon this moment. Kari's neck was right in front of his mouth. Dark smelled Kari, and Kari smelled nice. Dark felt his vampire instincts emerging, and he had the impulse to bite Kari and drain her of her blood. Course Dark placed a hand over his face and inched away from Kari.

Kari had a finger to her lip. Though she seemed to be a bit of a tomboy (in some aspects) she seemed cute at this moment. "You don't like my company?" She asked.

"Well." Dark said. _Actually I love your company! Only problem is . . . I'M A VAMPIRE! _"It's not like that."

Then Kari hugged Dark. "Poor boy, loner all your life without the embrace of friends, let's be friends." Kari said.

Dark blushed, and couldn't control his urges. Then the sun started to set. "Sorry, but Ojii-san is expecting me. I need to go." Kari released Dark and Dark ran off.

Kari giggled. "What a cute boy." She commented.

- -

Dark lived in a western style mansion. The interior of the mansion seemed so much like a castle interior draped with red carpets and curtains. He lived with only his grandfather. His grandfather was a short old man, with a silver beard and silver hair. His grandfather really looked like an innocent old man, but in reality, his grandfather, named Van, is actually a powerful vampire. Van wore a white and blue robe. "Welcome home Dark." Van greeted Dark. Though Van was supposed to be a fearsome vampire, Van is now living his life as a simple old man taking care of his cursed grandson.

The story is that Van wanted his descendants to be less vampire like. Van wanted his descendants to live a normal life among humans. Van had married a human, gave birth to a Dhampir, who then in turn married a human woman, supposed to give birth to a quarter vampire. But instead, Dark was born. Dark was born full vampire, and Van knew that Dark was destined for some terrible things. Will it benefit humans, or reveal the hidden world to humans causing their hate. Van was reading a newspaper.

"Yo Ojii-san." Dark said. Dark served his grandfather some red tea. "How are you doing today?"

"I'm doing fine." Van replied. "But this news is frightening. Three deaths this week, and all three prostitutes."

"Ojii-san, you wouldn't want to be seen as a pervert now do you?" Dark teased. Dark showed emotion in front of his grandfather.

"I can't help it, I'm a full-blooded vampire." Van replied.

"So am I." Dark replied sadly.

"Oh, sorry." Dark did not like being reminded of being a full vampire. Dark was a born mistake to humankind. Van wanted Dark to live alongside humans, but Dark is cursed, cursed with dark powers, dark powers of the great vampires.

"It's okay." Dark said. "Can I see that? Some kids were reading that today in class but I didn't ask them about it."

"Sure." Van handed Dark the newspaper. Dark read it, then looked at the picture which depicted a body bag with blood splattered all over the cement. Then Dark's eyes widened. "What is it?"

Dark showed Van the paper. "Ojii-san, look at this." Dark pointed to the blood.

"Yes I see blood, but I'm not interested in splattered blood."

"NOT THAT!" Dark pointed urgently. "Can't you see the words!?"

"I don't see anything." Van really could see. Then Dark grabbed a magnifying glass over the words. "OH!"

'Creatures of the night, Wretched humans of the world, You have sinned beyond the point of return. We the light can no longer forgive you. You must all die! The time of judgement is now, all humans will die. All darkness will be eradicated. Only light must survive, this is judgement. There is no need to rebel, all of you will die no matter what. The end of the world is here, and the Judgement Order of Light will carry it on.'

The words were terrifying. "Ojii-san, I'm going out." Dark said.

"Wait, what!" Van shouted in surprise. "You can't! JOL is a terrifying force."

"You know this Judgement Order of Light?" Dark asked.

Van nodded. "This was why I wanted our clan to escape the curse of being a vampire. JOL destroyed countless lives. But I never expected them to target humans. They are powerful, you'll die if you try to fight."

Dark put on a dark cloak, that could double as a cape. "I smell rushing blood. A woman is being chased." Dark turned to face Van. "Ojii-san, I cannot stand to see humans die, no matter how sinful. A human's life, is worth living." Dark ran out the mansion out towards the moonlit night.

Van sighed. "Dark, your destiny is near." Van said. He took out a suitcase. "Will you use your powers for good and protect the humans? Or will you die when facing the light?" He followed Dark, but Van was a little slow. "Man, no blood for fifty somewhat years and my body feels so weak."

- -

The same monster that killed the prostitute the night earlier was chasing yet another one. The monster's form was revealed through the lamps that shone. This monster looked a lot like a blue knight with a closed visor head. There was a white cloth around the knight in an ethereal manner and this monster had four golden wings behind him. His claymore was blue on the handle, and he had golden framed blue shield with a wing shape in the center of the shield.

The woman was cornered. "Your judgement is nigh." The Knight said. The woman screamed.

"YO!" A voice sounded from a tree. The Knight turned. Now most would expect Dark to be at the tree, but it was Ryu. "I've been investigating you. Though that woman is sinful, what you're doing is even more sinful."

"So what, we're not tied by mere laws. We carry out the order to eradicate all sinners." The Knight said. Ryu then jumped down from the tree and kicked the Knight.

"Bull." Ryu growled. "Run." He told the woman and the woman ran. "A sinner is a sinner." Ryu said. "No matter what, what you're doing is not justified. You kill humans just because you think of your light." Ryu then clenched his fingerless gloved hand into a fist. "I will crush you. My name is Ryunosuke Rekka, Kodenred!" Ryu then prepared his henshin. "Release, Legend of the beast!" There was red gem in his changer. "Koden Henshin!" Ryu transformed in flames. "I don't know what you are, but I have nothing better to do than to fight a monster. You may not be what I'm supposed to fight, but a good guy is a good guy!" Ryu drew his two staff sidearms then connected them to create a rod weapon. Ryu swung, and the Knight parried.

"You don't seem to understand you wretched boy, I am the good guy!" The Knight pushed Ryu back.

"Save humans and then I will believe you!" Ryu shouted, pressing a button on his changer brace, receiving twin red Jians, then stabbed the Knight between a section of the Knight's armor.

"Humans are evil creatures! Why would I save them!?" The Knight shouted.

"Then how can you call yourself a good guy!" Ryu shouted. "A good guy protects, you're simply killing people!"

"There is no such thing as something to protect." The Knight said. "Because nothing like that exist."

"SHUT UP!" Ryu shouted. "You're the bad guy. You're not a Kagejyu, but you're still just as evil. You use the power of light and you use it for evil. Do you not know what evil means!? Light does not equal goodness, but a user of Light must be pure! You are not! DIE! ENJOHA GIRI!" Ryu grabbed the Jian that was stabbed into the Knight, then slashed the Knight with a blazing slash, then one from the other Jian. The Knight exploded in flames. "Yata."

But the Knight was alive. "DIE!" He stabbed his claymore into the ground, and a shockwave was created, pushing Ryu into a bush. Ryu grunted in pain, and the Knight prepared for an attack to finish Ryu, but then a stomp on the floor was heard. The Knight stopped, and Ryu hid himself to see what was going on.

Dark stood in front of the Knight. "You, you're part of JOl, aren't you?" Dark asked.

"And so what if I am, vampire." The Knight said.

"Kuragari-san!" Ryu gasped in the bush upon seeing Dark. Ryu noticed that Dark's eyes . . . Were blood red. Ryu also noticed that part of Dark's hair was starting to turn silver.

"Do you see this Rosario?" Dark asked pointing to the Rosario on his neck. "Even wearing it, I'm at full power. I'm not like ordinary vampires, so don't underestimate me." Dark said. The Knight charged at Dark, then grabbed Dark's neck and lifted Dark off the ground.

"You talk big, for a brat." The Knight said.

"And you're a hypocrite." Dark retorted, then it turned out that he had clawed hands. Dark slashed the Knight's visor, but it didn't do much except give Dark time to kick off of the Knight. Ryu wanted to jump in, but decided to just see how Dark would fare. Dark, a vampire?

Dark was able to pin the Knight to the ground. "Weak." Dark said.

"Too bad." The Knight said.

"What!" Lights swirled around the area, forming into silver armored knight like monsters. They had a black mutated Rosario shape on their chests. They all wielded long swords. They jumped at Dark. Dark had to dodge multiple slashes.

Ryu couldn't just sit back any longer as these Knight grunts attacked him. Ryu slashed at the Knight Grunts, causing them to disappear.

"Yes, Hikishis, kill the wretched sinner!" The Knight shouted.

Dark clawed at the Hikishis, but to no avail, there were still more. Dark was stabbed on the gut eventually. "UGH!" Dark was thrown back. The blade really hurt! Had Dark not been a vampire, he would've been dead. Though such blade was painful to him.

"You cannot resist our swords." The Knight said. "Hikishis, kill this boy!"

Ryu saw an old man running towards Dark. Ryu then swung slashed a surrounding group of Hikishis, and threw one at the Hikishis that were nearing Dark.

"DARK!" Van shouted to Dark.

"Ojii-san!" Dark shouted.

The Knight growled. "Damn Vampire." The Knight said even though it was Ryu who threw the Hikishi.

Dark grabbed Van and the two jumped to the top of a building. Van quickly opened the suitcase that he had. Inside were five round braces, red, green, blue, yellow, and pink. "Dark, your destiny is here." Van said.

"Destiny?"

"You must take on the vampire mantle." Van said handing Dark the red brace. "The red Kagechanger calls for you!" The brace had a golden Rosario shape on the center of it with a red gem protruding out the center of the Rosario. The frame of the changer was red. There were a few buttons on the brace numbered 1,2,3. When Van wrapped the brace around Dark's left wrist, the red gem flashed a bat-like symbol.

"What do I do?" Dark asked.

"You must follow your destiny." Van said. "Your destiny will light the way! Now, fight, fight to protect the humans from the wrath of judgement!"

Dark looked at the changer, and nodded. "I'll do my best!" Dark jumped down from the building.

Hikishis surrounded Van. "Don't think that I don't have any power left." Van said. "This Rosario may bind me, but I can still fight!" Van pointed to a similar Rosario as Dark's, only silver, around his neck. Van growled, then he threw some needles at the Hikishis, stabbing their necks. "You have no blood, so I'm not interested." The Hikishis fell.

Dark landed on the ground, then had a hand over his Kagechanger. "Get him!" The Knight shouted and the Hikishis charged.

Dark closed his eyes. "Darkness awaken." Dark said, the words almost echoing. "Awaken, spirit of the night, cast thy darkness on me." Dark opened his blood red eyes. "My name is Dark Kuragari. I now make a blood pact with this changer, fulfill my destiny!" He then pushed the red crystal that was on the center of the changer. "WAKE UP! Release the Chains of Darkness! Kage Henshin!" Dark then grinded the crystal over his right hand. A light shone from his changer, a light that blinded only the Hikishis and Knight. The moon became red, and red bat shapes flew around. The bats were aflame, and they attached to Dark, covering his whole body minus his head. The bats flew off, revealing a red suit. This suit was red with a black line that outline his whole body. His legs and wrists had a golden band around them. He had red shoulder pads on his shoulders. He had black gloved clawed hands, and red boots. He had a golden belt on with a belt buckle that resembled a bat. He had a black gun with red stripe on the center as a sidearm. The back of his suit had two small objects protruding out, made to look like miniature wings. A mechanical bat bit onto Dark's head, revealing a red bat like helmet with black visor and a silver mouth plate with markings that resembled fangs. His suit had a red high collar.

"What is this!?" The Knight shouted.

Dark swung his hand, creating flames to resemble a cape fling off. "I am the Dark Messiah, the one who wields the power of the burning night, KAGERED!"

"Messiah? Then you must die as quick as possible!" The Knight and the Hikishis charged.

"I am the Messiah, the one who will be the savior of the humans!" Dark charged at the Knight. Dark drew his Kagebuster, his sidearm. Dark blasted at Hikishis at point blank range. Then Dark retracted the handle towards the top of the gun, and a red blade popped out from the bottom of the barrel. "Kagebuster Blade!" Dark held the sidearm like a tonfa, and slashed at the Hikishis. The Hikishis all exploded.

Van watched the fight and was so proud that his grandson called himself the Messiah who would save the humans. Then Van noticed another red warrior on the battleground.

Dark was pushed back by a shield bash. "DIE!" The Knight stabbed the ground with the claymore, but then . . .

"HYAH!" Ryu jumped out and kicked the Knight away from the claymore. Ryu made a few back flips and landed next to Dark.

"Who are you?" Dark asked.

"Kodenred, and you are?" Ryu asked Dark.

"Kagered." Dark replied.

"I know a way you can defeat this monster." Ryu said. "Push a button on your changer. I don't know which one, but listen to instinct."

Dark did as Kodenred told him. Dark pushed a random button, 1. The crystal flashed a red flaming light, and a red handle sword form in front of Dark. The sword handle was red in color and fit for a vampire. The sword had a large silver blade. "Vampire Calibur!" Dark announced.

"Yosh!" Ryu shouted.

"IKUZO!" Dark shouted. The two ran at the Knight.

Dark slashed a heavy slash. The Knight tried to block, but Dark's sword slash broke the shield to pieces. "NO!" The Knight shouted.

Ryu slashed the Knight repeatedly with rapid swordplay. Then Dark went over his blade with a hand. "Endless Night Waltz!" Dark shouted, then his blade was aflame.

Ryu, being that this was not actually his fight but Dark's, jumped into the sky, and Dark slashed a burning slash at the Knight, cutting off the ethereal wings of the Knight.

Course, Ryu couldn't just not do anything. "Hyper Blazing Break!" Ryu was shot by a dragon's flame, then kicked the Knight hard on the chest.

Dark jumped high into the sky and was upside down. Dark breathed in. "Darkness Awaken, Night Waltz Kick!" Dark then flipped to face the Knight in a flying front kick position. Dark's miniature wings on his back then enlarged into giant red bat wings. The wings gathered flame energy, and Dark flew down towards the Knight.

"No, no, NO!" The Knight shouted. The flames then formed over Dark's legs and created wing shapes for the wings. Dark landed his kick on the Knight's chest, the shockwave created from the chest shattering the sword. Dark kicked the Knight into the ground. The Knight then exploded in red flames.

Dark and Ryu then faced each other. Dark and Ryu walked towards each other, and high fived each other and the two reds walked off. Ryu whispered behind Dark's back, "Fight on, young savior. Good luck. Save the humans from the evil that which calls itself good."

- -

Inside a dark room, a white robed person entered the room and spoke with a person sitting on a throne. "Milord, one of our agents has failed."

"Why?" The throne sitter asked.

"I don't know the full details, but rumors of a Messiah appearing. The Dark Messiah."

"Oh, so he's finally here. This should be fun."

- -

At school, Dark was late again to school. Takeshi-sensei simply told Dark to sit down. Dark passed by Ryu, and the two looked at each other in the eyes. The two smiled at each other. As Dark had his back towards Ryu, Dark flashed a thumbs up to Ryu, and so did Ryu to Dark. "Continue your fight, Seigi No Ryu." Dark whispered. "Protect people from Despair."

- -

Well, end chapter 1! Hope you like and I'm pretty sure everyone knows why Kodenred appeared in this chapter.

Here are the first five Kagerangers and their mentor.

Dark Kuragari: Kagered, Yorujyu: Kagebat. A young full blooded vampire, and the Dark Messiah 16. Don't let the title fool you, he'll save us all. He is destined to protect the humans from the light. Strange isn't it? Not when the light is insane and trying to kill everyone! Dark is a loner, but he'll find out what it's like to have friends as the story progresses. His Rosario's effect is unknown for now as it doesn't seem to bind his powers, unlike Van's.

Ray Ookami: Kageyellow, Yorujyu: Kagewolf. A human 17. Playful but willing to risk his life to save innocent people. Hates the fact that the light which he believe to always be pure, is actually the evil that is killing people. He knows that this light is a fake and is willing to give in to darkness to fight that light. Course, there really isn't anything to give in to, the Kageyellow powers are giving in to him.

Taki Kogane: Kagegreen, Yorujyu: Kagerhino. A human 17. A serious person. He used to be a rival of a certain Kaicho. Has great strength in battle and wields a Battle Hammer. He hates monsters ever since he was little, and can tell that the divine judgement that JOL is talking about is actually something that must be prevented. Taki however must take time to get used to his leader being a vampire.

Emi Mizuki: Kageblue, Yorujyu: Kagedolphin. A human 16. A cheerful girl the same year as Dark but different class. She believes that no matter who, anyone can be cheered up. She refuses to believe that the Light is their enemy. Instead, she sees the light as a false light which pretends to be light when it really is darkness, and the true Darkness as the saving light that hides itself. She likes older guys, so Taki and Ray are usually hugged by this girl. She even hugs two other characters, named Rai and Lee.

Kari Mitsukai: Kagepink, Yorujyu: Kageraven. Human 16 going 17, or is she? Uses the power of the succubus, though her charms are meant for one person. She has confessed to someone, a certain Kaicho or Athlete? But she was rejected. Course she took the news well. She in reality likes younger men, in her case, Dark, so unlike Emi, Kari hugs Dark, who is younger. She seems to not mind that the Light is the enemy this time. As long as she gets to know Dark better, she doesn't care.

Van Kuragari: Dark's grandfather. Once a powerful vampire lord, he detested what his race did to humans, so he fell in love with a human and he and that human married, gave birth to a dhampir, and that's how the family tree started. His powers are bind by a silver Rosario, but he doesn't mind. He rather live as a normal human, though the inability to drain blood has really made him old. He cares deeply for his grandson (more than a certain Ojii-chan is to a certain red) and worries that Dark will stray from his path and destroy the humans instead. But Van has nothing to worry about, because Dark is supported by the power of friends and the will to protect the true light in humans.

Ryu: Kodenred. Will serve a super minor role in this story. May make a small appearance from time to time. Will not participate in the battle against JOL until he is needed just as Dark will not participate in the battle against the Kagejyus.

- -

PLEASE REVIEW! By the way, Kurayami Sentai Kageranger translates to Darkness Task Force Shadow Ranger.


	2. No one is safe

Do not own anything that this fic reference unless it is a reference to one of my other fics for example, Kodenranger.

Here are the plans for the sixth and probably seventh (course he may just be an extra warrior) warriors.

Shin Kaibutsu (Shadow Element 13's OC): Kageakuma. Short, spiky, black (almost dark blue) hair. Lean muscular build. Color of eyes are inverted (black sclera with white pupils). He wears sunglasses to hide them. He also has a demon form, but I'm still working on that one. Always smiling, Shin manages to convince everyone that he's always in a good mood, even when he's not. He is constantly in an inner struggle with his demon half, who wishes to embrace their father's way of life and to stop trying to befriend the humans. Shin actually has trust issues and tries to pass himself off as human.Shin's father was a demon who impregnated his mother then left her with the baby Shin. Shin's father was the stereotypical type of demon, who saw humans as nothing but a source of food and pleasure. Shin holds a deep hatred toward his father.

Locke Hikaru: Shiroitenshi. A human or at least was. His looks to be 16, but in actuality, he is actually older than that (he's not ancient). He is a part of JOL. He had a deep love for his twin sister, Sora Hikaru, but his parents and sister were killed by JOL. He and his family were the first humans that JOL targeted. Course, Locke survived that murder, and since then followed JOL, even with the knowledge of JOL being the murderers. He does not blame JOL, as he thinks that JOL is only trying to eradicate the sinful humans off the face of the Earth, so he blames the sinful human race for the death of his beautiful innocent sister. His sister's soul is now inside his giant companion, Shiroi Knight.

****

Kurayami Sentai Kageranger

Chapter 2: No one is safe . . .

Dark entered the classroom late. Takeshi-sensei simply told Dark to take a seat. Dark looked out the window as the class continued while Takeshi-sensei was torturing a student named Ryu. Dark lifted his sleeve up a little and looked at his Kagechanger. So he must protect the humans. It isn't going to be easy but Dark knew that this must be done. Still, he just wished to be a normal human being.

- -

Break time. Dark was again just his loner self. He simply sat at his desk waiting for break to end. Course, he never expected the window next to him to open up and give him a surprising guest. "Ya hoo Ark-kun." A girl's voice sounded.

Dark turned his head and gasped. "Kari-san!? Wait, who's Ark-kun?"

"It's you silly!" Kari exclaimed. Kari was hanging upside down on something and her panty was visible (it was pink!).

Dark started stammering. "Y-y-y-your under . . ."

"Well, as long as it's you it's okay." Kari said with a smile.

"But we just met!" Dark remarked. _Why are you constantly tempting me to bite you!? _Then another student walked over, a boy.

"Ooh, nice view. Lucky Dark." He said.

Kari got irritated that some other first year was looking at her panties. "BASTARD!" She shouted and then flew in and dropped kicked the poor boy. When Kari landed, her neck was right in front of Dark. "Well see you Ark-kun." She then jumped out the window and climbed to her classroom which was right on top. The break was over, and Dark sighed a sign of relief.

- -

When school ended, Dark decided to walk to the roof again. He didn't care if Kari was up there, he just wanted to watch the humans from that spot. Course, what happened next was all in his destiny. He passed by a room, and some second years were discussing things with each other. "So did you see that horror film at the theaters?"

"Yeah I saw it. It was quite freaky and yet it had such a great story and a great monster!"

"You guys are such idiots." A guy with messy brown hair and wearing green rimmed glasses said.

"Come on Taki, don't tell me you hate horror films. I bet you'll like this one, it has such a thrilling story!"

The boy who called the other kids idiots was named Taki Kogane. He closed his eyes. "Let me guess, a girl and a guy find this haunted house, they enter, then they get cursed. After that, their friends and family get eaten by this monster but they don't know it's a monster. By the end, the boy dies and the girls kills the monster by pure luck. She is hospitalized and it is thought she is safe, until the end where the shadows in the room start moving again, forming into the same monster. It ends in a cliff hanger with the girl watching in fear."

"Ah ha! So you did see it."

"I don't even know what movie you guys watched." Taki confessed getting up. He had his hands crossed. "Movies that involve monsters are all so predictable and the monsters are all fake. Those movies should just rot." This shock the boys he was talking to.

Another two boys were also in the room but not in the discussion. One of them wore a green tie and the other a blue tie. "Come on, Kogane-san, you shouldn't be like that." The one with the green tie said, name Rai. The other was named Lee.

"Yeah, try to have some fun." Lee said.

Taki pointed at Rai. "You, of all people, our Kaicho, my rival. I never thought that you would even watch such stupid things."

"I don't, but I have an open mind. Look I hate horror movies as well (Lee: YOU DO!? Meh, you're still my best friend.). But if Lee here suggests me to watch one I would go watch one."

"Yeah and if you're on a date you can protect that girl from all the horrible images!" Lee did a thumbs up.

"Heh!" Taki scoffed. "If a girl needs a man to protect her from simple images then that girl really needs to get her brain checked." Taki stormed out the door, passing Dark as he walked. Then Taki was hugged by a girl with black hair in a ponytail tied with a blue ribbon. "WAH!"

"HEY TAKI-SAN!" The girl exclaimed.

"EMI-CHAN!" Taki shouted. "What are you doing!?" The girl's name is Emi Mizuki.

"I love you!" She exclaimed happily.

Rai and Lee walked out. "Whoa, Taki's got a first year in love with him." Lee said. "Good job!"

Then Emi looked at Rai and Lee. "I love you two too Lee-san and Kaicho!" She hugged Rai and Lee.

"WAH!" Rai and Lee screamed.

Dark simply passed by Emi. She may be cute, but for some reason, Dark didn't care about biting her neck.

When Dark got to the roof, he looked down and saw a priest dressed in black and carrying a white cross walk the road. This priest was quite young and wore glasses. "Sinners will be punished." The priest said. "We must all make the change to become closer to Kami-sama. We must be his sheep while he is our Shepard." He was preaching in public.

There was a boy that seemed to know this priest. "Father!" He called out (Course the priest isn't actually the boy's father). The boy was a second year in school. This boy had black messy hair. He wore yellow bracelets.

"Oh, Ray-kun, it's nice to see you." The priest said. The boy's name is Ray Ookami.

"Nice to see you too." Ray said. "I'm guessing you're still preaching?"

The priest nodded. "But of course sometimes I feel that my preaching is useless as I feel like no one is actually listening."

"Don't worry about it. Eventually people will have to listen."

"Yes, what with all these deaths lately. Seems the heavens have decided to take some radical action. I don't understand it really but we must shape up the sinners before it's too late."

"And I support you all the way!" Ray exclaimed.

"Thank you Ray-kun. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go back to the church." The priest bowed and walked off.

Ray smiled, and was about to go home, when some bullies surrounded Ray. "You, you're the guy who insulted us." The biggest guy said.

"We don't like that." Another guy said.

"Wha?" Ray yelped. "All I did was tell you that you're bullying was wrong and that you guys needed to change."

"BE QUIET YOU BRAT!" The biggest guy swung his fist.

Kari was about to pounce on the sitting Dark, when all of a sudden Dark disappeared in a blur. "Huh?" Kari was confused, then found Dark on the ground near the bullies and Ray.

Dark defended Ray by beating the bullies in a flash. The bullies looked at Dark. "WHY YOU!" They screamed. Dark had a hand to his eyes, took out the contacts, then glared at the bullies using his blood red eyes and showing off his fangs. The bullies screamed and ran away.

Ray was whimpering, but then found his savior putting on contacts. "You okay?" Dark asked the older boy. Ray nodded.

"Thanks." Ray said.

"May I ask, why those bullies were picking on you?" Dark asked.

"Well, I tried preaching Father's teachings but I guess they took it as insults."

"No kidding, those guys were stupid."

"Please don't call them names."

"Eh?"

"I'm sorry but I really don't like it when people are mean." Ray confessed. "It makes me think that this world is corrupted, but I believe that one day, a shining light will appear and show the people in this world the way to enlightenment."

"You're a devoted Christian aren't you?" Dark asked as this was somewhat of an important question to him.

Ray shook his head. "Me, I'm still trying to follow Father's teachings. I'm not a devoted one, but father is. He's my role model, living his light in pure light. Sometimes I feel as if I can see wings on him. I want to be just like him. By the way, what's your name?"

"Dark, Kuragari Dark."

"That's kind of a weird name." Ray held out a hand. "My name is Ray Ookami, it's nice to meet you." Dark looked at Ray's held out hand weirdly. "What?"

"What kind of gesture is that?" Dark asked bluntly.

"This, you're suppose to shake it. It means we're friends." Ray smiled.

Dark slowly reached for the hand, then shook Ray's hand. "It's nice to meet you." Dark said in instinct.

"Likewise." Ray said.

Kari watched from the rooftop, and smiled. "Wah, he already has gotten a friend." Kari squealed, then looked behind her. "How long are you going to hide there you old man?" Van walked out.

"How did you know?" The elderly man asked. Van held the Kageranger changer suitcase.

"Call it . . . Woman's Intuition." Kari said licking her fingers.

In an instant, Dark felt a jolt in the environment. Dark bowed to Ray. "It's nice to meet you, but I have to go somewhere."

"It's all right, go." Ray assured Dark. Dark ran off. "Hm, that's where Father's church is. Meh, probably a coincidence." Ray walked the same path.

- -

Inside a stain glassed church, the priest was cleaning up. Even though it was a boring routine everyday with his preaching and cleaning of the church, he still managed to be devoted. He did not like human suffering, so these current deaths really worried him. These deaths belong to criminals, prostitutes, delinquents, cheaters, disloyal wives and husbands, and more. The priest could only hope that one day these sinners would shape up. Then the door of the church opened up. "Ray-kun?" The priest asked, but only found a red knight shape at the door.

This knight was red in color with a heavy helmet, visor closed. This knight held a giant red battle axe, and had a black cape that could double as golden wings. This knight walked towards the priest. "Sinners, your judgement is near." This knight said. This monster knight was aiming for the priest.

"Sinner?" The priest asked stepping back in fear. "What are you talking about? I've been a devoted Christian for years." He was afraid.

"You liar, that is your sin, your lies. No one can be purified, you humans are born with sin ever since Eve ate the forbidden fruit. No matter what, your blabbering of purifying sins is a lie."

"No, please, don't, no." The priest started crying and back stepped under a large cross. Then a demon saved him, Kagered.

Kagered fell from the top and hung himself upside down on the cross like a bat. "HAH!" Dark started beating the monster up, then kicked off the cross and kicked the monster at some benches. Kagered stood at ready.

"A demon!" The priest gasped upon seeing Kagered, though why did this demon save him? The priest watched Kagered beat the knight. The monster tried to slash Kagered, but Kagered drew his Kagebuster and switched the blade mode and used the tonfa blade to block, then pushed the monster back and slashed the monster. Kagered slashed on and on and on.

Course, the priest didn't realize that a white light materialized behind him. Another knight appeared. This knight was white in color, had a normal sized helmet with black visor. This knight had six white feather wings and a golden cross shape on his chest. He held a round white shield that also had a golden cross shape on the shield. The left hand held the shield while the right held a white knight's lance. This knight stabbed the priest in the back. Blood spouted out the priest's mouth. "Sinners, you must all die." The white knight hissed. "Because of you, countless innocent lives have been lost."

Ray opened the door. "Father." He said but then saw the white knight stabbing the priest. Ray stared in horror.

Kagered slashed the monster to the ground, then turned and saw the white knight stabbing the priest. The knight pulled the lance out and the priest fell to the floor, dead. "Man, you took all the fun Locke . . ." The monster said but the white knight looked at the monster. "I mean Shiroitenshi."

"You were taking too long." Shiroitenshi said. "We're going." Shiroitenshi and the red knight monster disappeared.

"FATHER!" Ray shouted and ran to the dead priest. "Wake up, please wake up!" Ray shook the priest. "PLEASE!" Ray cried.

Dark, still Kagered, walked up to Ray. "I'm . . . sorry." Dark whispered. Ray rubbed his eyes then turned to look at Kagered. Kagered knelt down about to touch the priest.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM YOU MONSTER!" Ray screamed pushing Kagered. Dark was surprised by such actions. Ray hugged the priest and cried.

"Ookami-san." Dark said sadly. Kagered hid in the shadows for the remainder of the time that Ray remained.

Night fell, and Ray was gone. Dark walked up to the priest. Dark de-transformed. Dark removed his contacts and the moon seemed to make his hair glow silver. Dark knelt down, checked the priest's pulse. In truth, the priest was not fully dead yet. The priest could still be saved. Dark bit the priest's neck, draining some blood.

- -

Dark found the Ookami household. Dark knocked on the door. Ray's mother answered and helped Dark to Ray's room. Dark opened the door. "Ookami-san?" Dark asked. "You in here?"

Ray was lying bed. He wore yellow pajamas. "What do you want?" Ray was really sad. "I know we just met but isn't it strange to just come to my house when we barely know each other?"

"I know." Dark said. "And I know what happened to the priest you were with."

"Wha?" Ray was confused.

"I . . . it was my fault that he died." Dark confessed. "I couldn't save him."

"What are you talking about?"

"This." Dark said showing his Kagechanger to Ray. "I am that demon that was there, the demon who fought the knights."

"You, YOU!" Ray screamed. "You could've saved him, couldn't you!"

"I could." Dark replied.

"Then why didn't you!?" Ray screamed. "Why, why, why." He wept.

Dark sighed. "Ray Ookami." Dark said in a dark tone. "You are special, you contain a special power."

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't know, my Ojii-san said that. But still, there is something I want you to have." Dark handed Ray a yellow Kagechanger.

"What is that?" Ray asked.

"Do you not want to see any more deaths?" Dark asked Ray. Ray nodded. "Then take this, take your destiny in hand, you are the wolf of the night!"

Ray took the Kagechanger in hand, then a red and yellow seal surrounded the room. "What is going on!?"

"You, I know you want to protect. You want to prevent the deaths of those that are innocent. I must tell you now, that sinners are humans as well and that JOL will not care who it kills. Innocent people are at stake. We must protect, we must! You are Kageyellow! By taking this item you swear that you will serve the darkness and protect the true light in humans!" Dark's vampire eyes were visible to Ray.

Ray nodded. "I swear! I swear! I do not want to see anymore deaths, I want to protect! I will take my destiny in hand, and use the powers of the wolf!" Ray didn't know why he was saying such things.

"Good." Dark said, and then the contract was done. "Ray Ookami, you are the servant of the night!"

- -

Late at night, some Hikishis were chasing a homeless man. "Leave me alone, leave me alone!" The man screamed. The Hikishis advanced.

"HEY!" A voice sounded. The Hikishis looked up at a tree. There standing was a yellow Kageranger with a wolf theme and holding two giant yellow claw weapons. "You'll have to face me first if you want to get to him, Kageyellow!" Kageyellow jumped from his spot, and then clawed the Hikishis in the full moon lit night.

The homeless man had fainted, and Ray destroyed the Hikishis. "Not bad." Dark said as he walked out. Ray's suit dematerialized and Ray was wearing his pajamas. "Not bad at all."

Ray clenched his fist. "With this power, I will destroy anything that tries to hurt the innocent." Then Ray closed his mouth. "What am I saying, does this mean that the darkness is taking me over?"

Dark sighed. "No, this means that your drive for justice has awaken." Dark said. "Starting tomorrow, you are responsible for the humans. You must use the powers of the darkness and save the true light in humans."

"That is right, but I cannot give in to the darkness."

Dark sighed. "The darkness serves you, not the other way around." Dark said. "Come, I want to show you something."

- -

Dark walked Ray to the church. "What are you bringing me here for? Please I do not want to see Father's body again." Ray said. "It's too hard on me."

"Come." Dark said showing Ray something from the window. Ray looked in, and noticed the priest sitting down and reading the bible.

"What?" Ray looked at Dark.

"The priest, is my servant." Dark said.

"What!?"

"I'm a vampire. I know it may seem strange, but it is true."

"But that means, that Father in there is not actually Father!"

"No, he's my servant which is why he is alive. However, I do not command him, I have given him his freedom. He is very much alive. Since I do not command him, he keeps his humanity and freedom of thought." Dark was about to walk away. "You should thank me for helping you in such a way even though you pushed me earlier." Dark walked off.

Ray started crying. Then Ray opened the church door. "Oh, hi Ray-kun." The priest said.

"FATHER!" Ray squealed in joy and hugged the priest. Ray was crying tears of joy.

"What is it?" The priest asked. "You act as if I've died and risen again."

"It's nothing, it's nothing." Ray was relieved that the priest was still up and running.

- -

Van and Kari were discussing some stuff. "So, you know about the Kageranger powers." Van asked. They still stood on top of the building. Kari nodded. "Then what are you?"

"Oh, I'm human." Kari said. "But I still know about the hidden world." She looked sly. Now way was she human. "Anyway, you're looking for the other four warriors, correct?"

"Yes, but my Grandson had a feeling that he would find yellow today so I only have three of the changers with me."

"That's all I need."

- -

From afar in their respective rooms, Emi and Taki found an item in their room. Emi found a blue item and Taki found a green one.

On top of a tree, Kari sat down and held the pink Kagechanger and kissed it.

- -

**NEXT TIME!Kageyellow and Kagered make their debut as a team. However, the red Knight Beast is no pushover. The two Kagerangers must put their best effort and win. Also, the other Kagerangers appear as well and the blood oath will be made with Kagered. AWAKEN DARKNESS! Next time!**

Beast of the Night: YoruKageOh!

See you then!

- -

SORRY! This chapter was supposed to be a chapter where all five would debut but I guess for now we only have red and yellow. Hope you like and please review and an anti-hero was also introduced in this chapter.


	3. Beast of the Night, YoruKageOh

Don't own Super Sentai or anything that this fic references unless it is a fic of my own. Note: I do not own Shin Kaibutsu.

**Kurayami Sentai Kageranger**

Chapter 3: Beast of the night, YoruKageOh

Inside JOL's secret dark throne room, the lord of the place sat on the throne. A blond spiky haired person walked. This person wore a white robe that had an insignia of a golden cross on his chest. He looked to be sixteen though that was actually not his true age. "Locke, what is it?" The lord asked.

"Milord, our knights are ready for their missions." Locke said bowing down to his lord.

"Good, but something troubles me."

"What is it?"

The lord of JOL took out a laptop and showed the screen to Locke. "This." On the screen were two faces, Dark and Ray. "These two."

"Kagered . . . he's not strong." Locke said. "But who is that?" Locke pointed at Ray.

"Kageyellow."

"Another one?" Locke said in surprise. "And another high schooler at that?"

"Yes, and there are four more out there."

"Four?" Locke wondered what that meant.

"However, I only know three of the future Kagerangers." Three faces popped up on the screen. "I want them dealt with."

Locke looked at the screen and he was quite shocked at what he was saying. "But these are just . . . young teenagers." Locke said surprised at the fact that all five of the warriors that JOL Lord wanted to be dealt with were all teenagers.

"Do you have something against that?" JOL Lord's, though hidden by a large shadow, eyes glowed gold. "Do you not remember who was the one who took you in when you had no one?"

"I remember." Locke bowed. "I will do as you wish." Locked turned and walked out the room. He leaned on the door and had a flashback of a moment in the past. A knight's lance stabbed a man, a woman, and a sixteen-year-old girl. The girl wore a white dress with a pink jacket. She had long blond hair. Locke remember the horrifying moment. Blood splatter everywhere, the sixteen-year-old girl's corpse facing the ground right in front of him. Images flashed, all of the horrifying moment. The blood, the blood, the horrifying blood! This was what Locke could not forget. "JOL's job is to eradicate the sinful sinners. It is not their fault, they were only doing their job." Locke clenched his fists. "Humans, your sinful nature costed my sister her life!"

- -

Break time in school and Dark decided to visit Ray. Ray's class was on the second floor so Dark went up to see Ray. "Yo Dark." Ray called out to Dark when Dark entered the room. Ray was sitting at his desk which was right next to a seat that was next to a window. Ray waved to Dark.

"Um, what's that?" Dark asked looking at the way how Ray waved at him.

"This?" Ray pointed his waving hand. "It's a greeting."

"I see." Dark nodded. He then walked to Ray's area. Dark then sat on Ray's desk. Dark turned his face to look at Ray, and Dark smirked. "So . . . how's being a Kageranger to you?"

"I'm freaking out here!" Ray exclaimed. "I mean . . . seriously. I have some urges at nighttime and I can't explain them."

"Can't explain it either." Dark said putting his chin high.

"NANI!?" Ray exclaimed. "So . . . these urges have nothing to do with these powers?"

"What kind of urges are you talking about?"

"Um . . . beef and pork." Ray answered reluctantly.

"No . . . you're just hungry." Dark said. Dark hopped off the desk, then patted Ray's stomach. Dark was about to walk off, when he bumped into a pair of breasts.

"Ooh, Ark-kun!" A girl squealed, the girl being Kari. "Why are you here in my classroom? You coming to visit me!"

Dark said something but was muffled by his being in between Kari's breasts.

"EH!?" Ray stared at the two. "Dark knows Kari-san? And 'Ark-kun'?"

"It's fun because Ark rhymes with Dark and it sounds cute." Kari replied. Then Kari stopped smiling. "Wait, why does Darkie-kun know Ray-chan?"

"Men Wai um Darkie-kun, now." Dark muffled. (And I am Darkie-kun, now.)

"It's another cute name." Kari said smiling. Then she looked at Ray, who looked depressed. "What's wrong Ray-chan?"

"Please . . . don't call me Ray-chan." Ray said softly, covering his head in shame.

"Why not? You look as pretty as a girl." Kari replied.

Then Ray let out a cry. "But I'm a guy." He whimpered. Then Ray widen his eyes. "OI DARK! How long are you going to stay there!? That's sexual harassment if I ever saw it!"

Dark then emerged from Kari's chest. "Whatever." Dark shrugged. He walked off, his Rosario shining in the daylight.

Kari smacked Ray on the head. "Mou, why did you drive him off?" Kari whined.

"NANI!? You were ok with that!?" Ray shouted. Then Ray groaned. "Why are you and I in the same class?"

- -

Taki during this time decided today was . . . the 'day'. "Today's the day." Taki said. "Today is the day I ask Reika-chan out on a date!" Taki pumped his fists into the air. Reika is Rai Shishi's little sister. Taki has been trying to ask her out on a date ever since he first laid eyes on her. Only problem is . . . big brother Rai, Taki's rival, was always in the way.

Taki walked towards a girl with long beautiful hair and had some resemblance to Rai. Taki then tapped the girl's shoulder. The girl turned, revealing her beautiful face. Taki gulped and blushed.

"Um . . ." Taki said. "Reika-chan."

"What is it?" Reika asked Taki.

"Will you . . . go . . . out . . ." Taki tried to say, but then . . . two arms wrapped around Reika.

"Mine." Rai's voice sounded. He held Reika tightly in his arms.

"Onii-chan." Reika said looking at her brother.

There was a bright glare reflecting off from Taki's glasses as he dropped his mouth in shock. "Y-y-y-YOU BASTARD!" He shouted. He lunged at Rai after Reika walked a bit away from her brother. Rai defended. Taki threw fists at Rai. "Always . . .ALWAYS . . . in my way!" Taki shouted as he tried to punch Rai.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Rai said dodging.

"You're always able to rival me in everything!" Taki roared. Then Rai ducked from a swing from Taki and Rai tripped Taki. "WHOA!" Taki fell. But Rai wasn't finished. Rai then grabbed Taki before Taki fell, then Rai threw Taki.

Dark was walking down the hallway with his hands in his pockets. Then Taki crashed into Dark. "OOF!" Dark grunted. Dark's contacts fell out his eyes. The two fell on the ground, Taki on top of the fallen Dark's tummy.

Taki got up and sat down as he rubbed his head. "Sorry kid." Taki said letting out a moan. Then Taki looked at Dark, and could've sworn he saw Dark growl at him with blood red eyes. "Dude, is there something wrong with your eyes?" Taki asked.

Then Dark widened his eyes in shock. Dark covered his eyes with his hands. "Someone of your stature has no right to know." Dark said. Dark stood up and was about to walk off.

"What the heck?" Taki said. Then Taki noticed he dropped something. "OH!" He picked it up immediately.

Dark noticed what Taki picked up, and Dark looked at the item in shock. It was a green Kagechanger. Dark turned, still covering his eyes from anybody else. Of course, there was a small gap between his fingers showing off a red glow from the eye. "What the heck . . ." He said softly.

- -

Some guys the same age as Emi were trying to ask her out. "No." She said.

"Why?" One of the guys whined.

"Because . . ." Emi said. She then flapped her hair, today in pigtails, and pointed up. "None of you have the traits of the hot second years!"

The guys tilted their heads in confusion. "Eh?"

"For example!" She said, with sparkles in her eyes and holding her hands together. "Our school athlete, Lee Hamura." She said in awe. "He has the guts, the muscle, and he's really cool." Then she turned around and pointed up again. "Our school president! Rai Shishi." She said, sparkles in her eyes again. "He's hot, cool, and serious. He's also smart and the class president of his class. He's so cool." She squealed.

"So you would only date guys in a higher grade?" A guy ask. "What about us in the same grade as you!?"

"Well . . ." Emi pondered. "Ryunosuke Rekka seems really cute!" She squealed. "He's so small and loli!"

"NANI!?" The guys dropped their mouths in shame. "WE HATE RYUNOSUKE REKKA! Let's get him!" They ran off.

"Well, that's that." Emi said shrugging. But as she took a step, she accidentally slipped. "KYA!"

Dark, who was about to ditch school, noticed Emi tripping. Dark then dashed at an abnormal speed, and caught Emi before she fell. Emi stared at Dark's eyes, and Dark noticed Emi was staring. Dark helped Emi stand up again and covered his eyes. "You saw didn't you?" Dark asked.

Emi was too shock to answer.

"You tell no one about this." Dark growled. He then walked off, but not before noticing that Emi was picking up a blue item. "What!" Dark hissed. It was a blue Kagechanger!

- -

Dark ditched by standing on the roof. He laid back, letting his red eyes gaze at the blue sky. "Those two . . . they each had a Kagechanger." Dark then sat up. "What the heck is this suppose to mean?" He laid back again, then sniffed the air. "Rushing blood?" He sat up. "Awesome, I get some action at this time in the day." He then used the communication function of his changer.

As Ray and Kari's class lesson went on, Ray's changer beeped. Ray quickly picked up. "Why are you calling at this time!?" Ray whispered.

"We got trouble. You better come along." Dark said without softening his tone.

"WHAT!?" Ray whispered. "Right now!? But I would have to ditch!"

"So what? Ditching is fun." Dark said.

"WHAT!?" Ray hissed.

"Is something wrong Ray-kun." The teacher, a man in his fifties and in a brown suit, asked Ray.

"Um . . . no." Ray said.

"Whatever, more fun for me." Dark said at his end. Dark stood up and started building jumping away.

Ray groaned. "Man . . ." He said softly. "Um . . . Sensei, can I go outside, I'm really not feeling well?"

"Well if you need to, go." The teacher said.

"Ok." Ray said. He got up and walked out the door. He was that much close to lying to his teacher. At least Ray worded his words right, right?

Kari watched as Ray walked out, and she smirked.

- -

Ray walked towards the exit. "Man . . . this would be the first time I ditched." He said. Then he bumped into a gray suit. "Oof."

"Where are you going boy?" An old man's voice sounded. It was Ojii-chan, the school headmaster!

"EH!" Ray shouted. "OJII-CHAN!"

"I HAVE A NAME!" Ojii-chan pointed at the wall, then quickly back at Ray. "But this is not the right fic for this gag!"

"Huh?"

"NEVER MIND!" Ojii-chan pointed at the ceiling. Then he gave Ray the evil eye right in front of Ray's face. "You wouldn't be trying to ditch school now, would you!?"

Ray jumped back in shock. "Um, um, um, no, that's not . . . well actually . . . yes." Ray said, not wanting to lie.

Ojii-chan still gave Ray the evil eye. Then stopped. "Ok, good luck with that." He said skipping off.

Ray was in quite a shock. "What just happened?" He asked himself. He then looked at Ojii-chan skipping into a classroom, the classroom that was supposed to be Dark's classroom, then came out dragging a student by the name of Ryunosuke Rekka, or simply Ryu.

"WAH! OJII-CHAN! NO!" Ryu screamed as he clawed the floor. And then Ojii-chan dragged Ryu into the Headmaster's office.

Ray blinked his eyes in shock. "O . . .K." He then opened the exit and walked off.

- -

A man in a black business suit was running, holding a black suitcase in hand. He hid in an alley. He then sat down and looked at what was inside the case. Bunch of stolen money. He then closed the case. "I'm sorry." He said softly to himself. "But this is what I need to sustain me and my family." He was about to walk away, when Shiroitenshi appeared behind him.

"You . . . did you steal this case." Locke asked.

"What?"

"You . . . stole this case from someone. That makes you a sinner." Locke said. He drew his Lance on the man.

"WAH!" The man fell down in shock. The man then attempted to get away by moving back. "What do you want?"

"What do I want?" Locke asked back. "I want . . . your life!"

- -

Ark was almost there. He decided to henshin before he got there. "WAKE UP! Release the Chains of Darkness! Kage Henshin!" He pushed the crystal on the changer, then grinded the crystal through his right hand. The sky darkened, and bats flew through the sky. Dark jumped from the final building, and the bats flew onto Dark, creating the Kagered suit. "Vampire Calibur!" He summoned his personal sword. The sky quickly brightened again.

- -

The man screamed as Locke was about to stab, but then Kagered jumped out and parried the lance stab. "Kagered!" Locke shouted.

"And whoever you are." Dark replied. He pushed Locke away. The man with the case was too shock to even run away and stared at the two combatants in shock. "Your fight is with me."

"You intend to protect sinners, that makes you a sinner as well." Locke said. The two fighters then walked around in a circle.

"No, I intend to protect the humans from your blind justice." Dark retorted. Dark lunged and so did Locke. The two clashed blades then pushed away from each other.

Ray ran to the spot and he was out of breath. He saw Dark fighting with Locke, and Ray quickly recognized Locke as the one who stabbed the priest. "That guy." Ray said softly. He then pulled back his sleeve revealing his changer. "WAKE UP! Release the Chains of Darkness! Kage Henshin!" He grinded his crystal, and his changer glowed a yellow light. He then spread out his arms. The sky darkened, and the full moon replaced the sun. The light from the moon shone at Ray, and Ray howled and transformed into Kageyellow. He then pushed first button on his changer, revealing his giant claw weapons. "Wolf Beast Claws!" He announced. He then crouched in a beastly manner, and ran at Shiroitenshi. The sky brightened up again.

Dark got the blade on Locke's shoulder, and Dark sliced down, creating sparks on Locke's suit. Locke flew back in pain, but not before hitting Dark with the sharp tip of the long lance. Spark's flew off of Dark's suit. The two fell to the floor, but Dark quickly got up. "Too weak." Dark said.

Locke got up. "You." He growled. He then drew a cross in the air with his finger. "Look into the light, thou salvation is near, KNIGHT'S CROSS!" He then stabbed the ground, creating a fissure at Dark.

Dark noticed this fissure, the running Ray didn't. Ray dashed at Shiroitenshi, only to get caught in the light from the fissure. Dark jumped back but noticed Ray caught. "RAY!" Dark shouted. Dark quickly flipped his body in the air, and spun towards a tree. Dark then kicked off from the tree, and pushed Ray away from the light before the light formed into a cross shape. Dark then drew his Kagebuster and shot Locke.

"ARGH!" Locke growled. He was struck at the chest. "You think that will stop me." He growled, but then a shadowy shape from the alleyway with a scythe cut the back of Locke. "GAH!" Sparks flew off from Locke's back. He fell to the floor. "I . . . I have to retreat." He said, disappearing in a light.

Dark looked at the shadowy shape and saw a purple glowing scythe. The figure then turned and walked away. "Thank you." Dark said, but the figure seemed to ignore Dark. Ray's suit dematerialized.

"I'm sorry." Ray apologized for getting caught in the attack..

"It's ok." Dark said. "Just be careful next time." His suit dematerialized.

The two stood up and looked at the man with the case. "AHH! GET AWAY FROM ME!" The man cried. Dark then smacked the case from the man's hand. The case opened up revealing its contents.

"These are . . . stolen aren't they." Ray gasped.

Dark looked at the man menacingly. "Why did you do it?" Dark asked meanly. "WHY!?"

"AHH! Don't hurt me." The man whimpered.

"Dark, you shouldn't be so rough." Ray said.

Then the man's black cellphone rang. "You going to pick that up." Dark growled.

The man did. "Moshi moshi?" He said.

"Hello daddy?" The voice from the phone said, seeing as how the man put the call on speaker phone. The voice belonged to a little girl.

"Hello Jo-chan!" The man switch tones to a happy fatherly tone. This surprised Dark and Ray. "How are you!?"

"I'm sad." Little Jo-chan said. "You haven't come home in a while."

"Well . . . I told you I'm on a business trip." The man lied. Dark and Ray looked at each other. "And besides, I've been promoted too. So you just wait for me."

"Ok Daddy." Jo-chan said. "Mommy is worried about you too. Come home soon." Then the girl hung up. The man turned off his phone, then went back to being afraid of Dark and Ray.

Ray felt sorry for that man. Something must've happened to such a man to have to stoop so low as to lie to his own daughter. Dark felt this too, then . . . "I got it!" Dark shouted. "Our job is not to protect sinners, but the humans that JOL target. In order to prevent anymore deaths, we must reform these sinners. We'll save sinners and reform them to the best we can!" Dark shouted pointing to the sky. "Ray, you help this man out while I patrol the city!"

"What!?" Ray shouted. "Wait, why can't I patrol the city with you and what about school?"

"By the time you get back to school, school will have let out already." Dark replied.

_THAT'S RIGHT!_ Ray thought.

"And besides, you have a better chance reforming this guy and you'll be safe doing it too." Dark said. "Well I'm off." Dark then jumped on top of the tree and jumped off, surprising the man.

Ray watched as Dark jumped off with sad eyes. "He . . . probably thinks I'm a failure." He drooped his head in shame.

Dark thought, _I'm glad Ray is ok. I don't know what I would do if I lost him there._

_- -_

The man's name is Jin Watanabe. Jin told Ray the story. Jin works for a successful company. He and the boss had a great friendship, but the boss was a big drunkard. One night, the boss had his savings with him, but lost it somewhere as he was really drunk that night. Jin was trying to help the boss out as the boss was drunk, but Jin only got blamed for stealing the boss's savings. Now Jin can't face his boss again, or even his own family. Ray nodded his head in understanding.

"But you can't just go stealing money." Ray said. "And lying too, those are all sins."

"I know, but I don't know what else to do." Jin whimpered.

"Well, you can start by telling everyone the truth." Ray replied.

"What?"

"Well, if you continue to live on this lie, you'll only hurt everyone around you." Ray answered. "Father used to say that a little white lie will end up becoming so large that everyone will get hurt." Ray said.

"Whose this father?"

"Heh." Ray smiled. "A person I look up to." He replied. "Now . . . where did you find this case?"

"It was at a park." Jin said. "Some old man left it so I . . ."

"It's all right, you don't have to say." Ray said. He then took the case in hand. "Let's return this to the kind old man."

"WHAT!? B-b-b-but I stole it. Wouldn't he hate me?"

"'A confession is one step closer to heaven'." Ray said. "That's what Father always said. Besides, the poor old man is probably panicking now that his money is gone."

- -

Dark stood on top of a tall building and watched. "Man, who knew being a ranger would be so hard." He said. "Especially since this team only has two members." He sat down. "Don't these teams usually have five people or so? Maybe three would suffice." He thought about it. "I wonder how Ray is doing." He changed the subject.

- -

The sun was starting to set. Ray and Jin walked to the park. Jin was nervous. "I don't think I can do this." Jin said.

"Relax, I'll guide you." Ray assured Jin.

At the park was a short old man in a white and blue robe. "So, you are the one who stole my money." The old man said in his old man voice.

"I'm sorry!" Jin bowed.

The old man looked at Jin, then smiled. "Well good job giving it back to me." The old man said. "I really appreciate it."

"Really? You don't . . . hate me?" Jin asked. The old man shook his head. "Yataze." Jin said softly walking away. Ray was about to follow, until the old man grabbed Ray's arm.

"Good job Ray." The old man said.

"NANI!? How did you know my name?" Ray was in quite a shocker.

The old man smiled. "I'm Van, Dark's grandfather!"

Ray blinked his eyes as he was trying to process the information. "HAMINA HAMINA HAMINA HUH!?"

"Oh, and make sure you watch that man for a while, he may still be in danger." Van said.

Ray nodded, still in shock. He followed Jin out the park.

Then a Black colored ranger with a suit like a Kageranger suit appeared behind Dark. This ranger had pure black armor with scythe like blades protruding from his shoulders. He had a reapers theme, and his visor is rimmed with gold. He held the same scythe that helped Dark and Ray out against Shiroitenshi. "So have you given that bag back to that man?" Van asked the ranger. The black ranger nodded. "Good. Now to gather the other three rangers up."

- -

Emi was just walking home, when all of a sudden, she was knocked out by the black ranger. The Black Ranger held her in his arms. "Sorry." He said, then ran to park.

- -

Taki was walking home growling at his failed attempts to ask Reika out on a date. Then Van ran in front of Taki. "What? Move out of the way old man, I'm already late in getting home." Taki said, but then Van did a few ridiculous martial arts move in front of Taki, one of them being a ridiculous crane stance. Taki glared at Van. "I'm not impressed."

"WA CHA!" Van karate chopped Taki's neck. Nothing happened. "Man, it worked in the movies."

Then a second hand chopped Taki. Taki was knocked out from one blow from this hand. "Ara ara, trying to be cool, Ark-kun's grandfather?" Kari's voice sounded. She was checking her nails after hitting Taki.

"Eh?" Van was shocked. "How did you do that?"

"It's a Lady's secret." Kari said. She started dragging Taki to the park.

- -

Ray almost caught up with Jin, when all of a sudden, multiple Hikishis appeared and held Jin down. "Hey let me go!" Jin screamed. Jin was brought to his knees.

The Red Knight Beast appeared holding his battle axe. "Your death, is nigh." The Knight said. "Repent."

"No, no, no I don't want to die!" Jin cried. "Somebody help!"

Ray bit his lips. "Those monsters." Ray growled. He then ran at the Hikishis, roaring a battle cry.

"What the?" The Knight beast looked, then was taken by surprise by Ray jumping over Jin's head, and kicked by Ray. Then Ray got into a martial arts stance.

"Wow, never knew I could pull this stance off." He said.

"Who dares to interfere with JOL's judgement?" The Knight beast growled getting up.

"Heh!" Ray scoffed. "You think what you're doing is beneficial! You all are selfish, and are sinners and a bunch of hypocrites! I, Ray Ookami, Kageyellow, will make sure you all repent for your wrongdoings!" Ray lifted his sleeve, revealing the Yellow Kagechanger. "WAKE UP! Release the Chains of Darkness! Kage . . . Henshin!" He grinded the crystal on the changer. After the grind, the air around Ray let out a big gust that blew the Hikishis away, and the ones pinning Jin down away as well. The sky darkened and Jin whimpered as the sky darkened. The Full Moon replaced the setting sun.

Ray's Henshin Sequence: The sky is dark, the full moon shining. Ray opens his eyes. There is a small pathway in front of him. Where does this path lead? Ray does not know. He still walks towards this path. As he walks, moonlight swirl around him. They form into the Kageyellow suit. Then a mechanical wolf bites onto Ray's head, creating the Kageyellow helmet.

The light surrounding Ray scattered, revealing Kageyellow with the Wolf Beast Claws in hand. Jin stared at Ray in surprise. "I will not let you take anymore lives!" Ray shouted. He dashed at the Knight Beast. The Knight Beast swung its Axe. Ray used the large grip of his Wolf Beast Claw to block the axe, then swung his free claw. He struck the Knight Beast hard on the chest. Ray then continued with a flurry of claw slashes. Then one final uppercut slash. Ray jumped high into the sky, then dived down spinning fast. He drilled the Knight Beast.

The Knight Beast struggled to get up. "What are you!" He shouted.

"I am a Kageranger, protectors of humans from hypocrites like you!" Ray declared. "I will not disappoint my leader anymore!" He then dashed in a blur. The Knight Beast couldn't see Ray.

"Where are you!" The Knight beast shouted.

"Kage Ougi, Lunar Claw!" Ray's voice announced. Then yellow claw slashes all of a sudden slashed around the Knight Beast, leaving the Knight Beast nowhere to run.

Jin was quite shocked. Then he cheered on Ray. "Go Ray! Beat him to submission!"

Ray stopped and looked at Jin. "Don't have to be so fierce." Ray commented. Then he went back to slashing the Knight Beast with claws.

- -

Taki and Emi woke up at the park on the ground. "Eh!" Emi sat up. "What am I doing here? And why is Taki-san here too?"

"I really don't know." Taki said getting up and dusting himself. "All I remember was some stupid old man acting stupid in front of me." Then he stopped and looked straight ahead. Emi did too.

Kari was sitting on a bench. "Yo." Kari said waving her hand. She got up and walked to Emi and Taki.

"You have any idea why we're here?" Taki asked.

Kari shrugged. "I just woke up a few minutes earlier. I don't know what's going on." She lied. "Oh, and you two better watch out for that monster behind you two." Kari said calmly.

"What monster?" Emi stood up, then looked. "KYA!" It was . . . the Red Knight Beast! But, but . . . isn't Ray fighting the same Knight Beast right now!?

"My mission is to kill you three." The Knight beast said. "Those who wear those must die." He pointed at the Kagechangers that are on Taki, Kari, and Emi's wrists.

Emi and Taki jumped back when they noticed the Kagechangers were on their wrists. "When did this get here!?" Taki shouted.

"I don't remember putting this on!" Emi cried. Kari was calm through this. The Knight Beast ran towards the three.

Then a bat flew in front of his face. "What?" The Knight Beast watched as the bat flew off. Then more bats flew by. "What is this!?" Then Dark jumped out and scissor kicked the Knight Beast away.

Dark flipped once in the air and landed. "Ara ara, so patrolling really helped me find you." Dark said. Kari applauded Dark. Dark then turned to face the three. "Eh, what are all of you doing here?"

"We don't know." Taki said. "And dude, your eyes are . . . glowing."

Dark realized he never did put on new contacts to hide his eye color. "Heh, guess the secret is out." He said, then took notice to the three Kagechangers on the wrists of the three. "Wait, you three are . . ."

"The other Kagerangers." Van said walking out with his hands behind him.

"EH!" Taki shouted. "This is a henshin device!?" He shouted smiling. Van nodded. "I don't care if you're that weird old man I met today, just tell me how this works!"

"Well um . . . the call is Wake up release the chains of darkness Kage Henshin. Then you grind the crystal." Van replied. "But . . .um."

Taki let out the call and grinded the crystal. Nothing happened. "Hey, what gives." Taki said.

"You need to make a blood pact with my grandson." Van directed attention to Dark. "A blood pact with vampires."

"EH!? Dark-kun is a vampire!?" Emi shouted in surprise.

Taki was quite shock. "You're . . . not human?" Taki asked. Dark nodded.

"You foreign blood sucker!" The Knight Beast shouted.

Dark turned to face the Knight Beast. "Hey! I'm only a quarter English from my Father's side, and my Grandfather changed his last name into a Japanese one, and he has a Japanese appearance too." Dark retorted.

"Aiya, do you have to tell him everything." Van asked. The Knight Beast charged. "Hurry up and make the pact!" Van ran off.

"LOCK!" Dark announced putting his hands together then spreading them out. A red magic circle appeared and enlarged to push the Knight Beast away. The magic circle surrounded Emi, Taki, and Kari. Then three smaller circles surrounded these three, a blue around Emi, a green around Taki, and a pink one around Kari.

"Within this circle, you three will now make the pact." Dark started. "Kari Mitsukai, what is it that you want to fight for?"

"I want to fight to protect the people from the light that is evil." Kari replied.

"Is that your final response?" Dark asked. Kari nodded. "Now, Emi Mizuki. Do you have what it takes to fight the light?"

Emi nodded. "I will fight to protect the people from this fake light, this light which does not shine to a new tomorrow." She had no idea why she was saying this.

Dark nodded. "Good." He turned to look at Taki. "Taki Kogane, do you want to fight alongside us and fight against this evil?"

"Yea, yeah, whatever, I do." Taki muttered. "Just hurry up."

"That is not an earnest answer, answer truthfully you liar!" Dark scolded.

"Ok, ok." Taki calmed Dark down. Taki breathed in. "I want to fight these monsters. There, that's it."

"That's good enough." Dark nodded. Dark then clapped his hands together. "Kari Mitsukai, Emi Mizuki, Taki Kogane. You three . . . are all the servants of the night!" Dark then scattered the magic circle. Dark faced the Red Knight Beast.

"I will make sure I destroy you four!" The Knight Beast shouted. Many Hikishis appeared around him, wielding swords.

"Well . . . you'll have to deal with all of us." Dark said.

"So what do we do now?" Taki asked.

"There's only one advice that I'll give you all: Listen to your instincts!" Dark commanded. Dark, Kari, and Emi prepared their henshin by getting ready to grind the crystal. Taki took a while before he realized how it worked.

"WAKE UP! Release the Chains of Darkness, Kage Henshin!" The four announced. They grinded the crystals.

Taki, Emi, and Kari's henshin sequence: A Quarter moon is seen in Emi's, a Gibbous moon in Taki's, and a waning crescent moon in Kari's. They open their eyes and a path is present in front of them. Where the path leads them, even they do now know. They walk on regardless. Black succubus wings emerge from Kari and engulf her to form the Kagepink suit. Water flow around Emi, forming the Kageblue suit. Green Lighting emerged from Taki's body, and formed the Kagegreen suit. A mechanical raven bit Kari's head to form the helmet. Similarly, a mechanical dolphin and rhino respectively bit Emi and Taki to form the helmets. The females' suit has open skirts compared to the males'. Kari had a raven and succubus theme to her suit, and had little wings on her back. Emi's skirt was different as the back flowed down in the shape of waves and she had a dolphin and mermaid theme. Taki had a Rhino and Frankenstein theme and heavy shoulder pads. Each of them had black gloves for hands with colored gauntlets, but unlike Dark and Ray's hands, these hands were claw-less. The Kagebuster was present on all the suits.

Dark's Henshin Sequence: A crescent moon is seen behind Dark, bats fly from the moon. Dark sees the path, and he knows what is beyond that path: The path of the messiah. He walks through the tunnel like path. The bats fly onto Dark, creating sonic pulses as the bats entered Dark. These pulses slowly created the Kagered suit. A mechanical bat flew around Dark. Dark's Rosario glowed a red light. Dark closed his eyes, then opened them sharply revealing his blood red eyes, and the Kagered Helmet flew on in an instant. He made a motion with his arms, swinging them as if to swing away a cape. A flaming cape shortly materialized behind him, but disappeared.

The four Kagerangers appeared. Taki and Emi were in awe at their suits. It seemed Kari already knew quite a bit. "You think that will help, I'll still defeat you sinners!" The Knight Beast shouted.

"You're the sinner here, you hypocrite." Dark pointed at the Knight Beast. Then . . . a red Knight Beast flew over the four rangers' head! A second red beast! "Looks like our fifth one is here." Dark said triumphantly.

Two giant claw shaped sonic booms flew at the Hikishis and the two Knight Beasts. The strikes struck, and Ray jumped out. Now all five were assembled. Ray looked at the three new rangers. "Who are they?" Ray asked.

"Ray, say hello to Kari, Emi, and Taki." Dark said.

"EH!?" Ray looked at the four. "These are our schoolmates!"

"What did you expect?" Dark asked.

"You'll pay for that!" The Knight Beast that Ray fought shouted.

"Minna, Ikuzo!" Dark shouted.

"The Dark Lord of the moon, the Dark Messiah of the blazing sky, Kagered!" Dark started Roll Call.

"The Beast of the night, the howling fighter, Kageyellow!" Ray next.

"The Golem of lightning, the punishing hammer, Kagegreen!" Taki next, saying what came first to his head.

"The Maiden of the sea, the fierce mermaid, Kageblue!" Emi shouted, saying what her mind told her to say in the situation.

"The Mistress of the shadows, the queen of the shadows, Kagepink!" Kari said it like she knew what she was doing, which really, she did everything as if she had been a Kageranger for a while.

"Darkness within." Dark said.

"Darkness release." Ray continued.

"We call upon the powers of darkness, to cast judgement on evil!" Dark finished.

"Kurayami Sentai, Kageranger!" The five of them shouted.

Shiroitenshi emerged from the ground. "You all are taking too long, I'll join this battle." Locke said.

"The more the merrier." Ray said.

"Um, Dark-san, do we have weapons like Ray?" Emi asked.

"What did I tell you, listen to your instincts!" Dark said. "Vampire Calibur!" He brought out his sword.

Emi, Kari, and Taki pushed the first button on their changers. "Franken War Hammer!" Taki announced bringing out a green long handled War Hammer that had the shape of a fist, which could open up by a switch on the back of the hammer.

"Mermaid Sonic Shooter!" Emi brought out a blue sonic gun.

"Succubus Tonfa Blade!" Kari brought out a pair of pink bladed tonfa like weapons.

"Attack." Locke commanded. The warriors charged at each other.

Ray and Dark took on Shiroitenshi and the two Red Knight beasts while Kari, Emi, and Taki fought the Hikishis. Taki slammed the Hikishis on and on with the hammer. "HUH!" Taki grunted. "Man this thing is heavy yet so easy to use." He commented. "HO!" He slammed a Hikishi down. "Man I'm finished with you all." He held the switch on the back of the hammer. "GOLDEN PRESSURE!" He pulled the switch, opening the fist. The hand of the hammer glowed and released a golden aura, paralyzing the Hikishis around. "For the finish!" He then push the switch back in, closing the fist. "Hah," he got ready to swing, a green projection of the hammer head appeared making the hammer look much larger. "HAH!" He swung smashing the Hikishis around to bits and pieces. "SUGE! I wish Reika-chan could see me now!" Sure, but then Reika-chan would be more impressed by her brother as Kodengreen, hint, hint.

Emi fired her gun at Hikishis around, shooting pressurized balls of water striking them. She then drew her Kagebuster and started dual wielding firearms to shoot the Hikishis. She then unsheathed her buster, and got ready with an attack with her personal gun. Water surrounded her. "Mermaid's Storm!" She then charged water into her gun. The tip of her gun started spinning, then fired a large water tornado, blowing the Hikishis sky high.

Kari tonfa slashed each Hikishis that came along. She stopped and the Hikishis were stepping back. Then a Hikishi tried to slash her, only for her to parry, then slash with the free tonfa blade. She was a force to be reckon with. She then crossed her arms, careful not to be cut by the blade of her tonfa. "This is the end." She said. The little wings behind her enlarged into large black wings. "Succubus Fury!" She shouted, then spiked tails appeared behind her and started piercing each Hikishi, trapping them. She then slashed the air with her tonfa blades, slicing the wind into shape and the shape cut through the Hikishis. "That's done." She said.

Ray and Dark were facing off against the big three bosses. "Heh, now that we are together we are unstoppable!" The Knight Beast that had earlier attempted to kill the three new Kagerangers. Then Ray slashed this Knight Beast down.

"Heh, not good enough." Dark said, cutting the other Knight Beast down. Ray was fighting Locke right now.

"You don't understand, this is what we were talking about." The other Knight Beast said. Two magic circles surrounded the two.

"Combine!" The two announced. Then the circles merged and so did the two Knight Beasts.

Out of the combination, came a scarlet Knight Beast holding a double sided Battle Axe. His black cape now opened up and revealed four golden wings. His knight's helmet now had red eyes and a sharp teethed mouth. The rest of the armor become more beast like.

"Ok, I see what you mean." Dark said. Dark charged at the new Scarlet Knight Beast.

Ray was parrying Locke's thrust, but then Locke turned and tripped Ray. Locke stomped on Ray. Ray let out a cry of pain, only to be slashed up by Locke. "You still only a novice fighter." Locke said. "Not worth my time."

Dark heard this. "Don't listen to him Ray!" Dark shouted. Dark was parrying a chop from the Scarlet Knight Beast.

"You don't even deserve to be a warrior." Locke taunted. "You can't even protect those that are dear to you."

Ray thought, _He's right._

"RAY!" Dark shouted, cutting the Knight Beast. "I chose you because I believed in your abilities as a natural fighter! Now fight, my second in command!" Dark screamed.

"What." Ray said.

"DON'T CARE IF YOU SUCK OR NOT!" Dark screamed louder. Then Dark kicked the Knight Beast down. "JUST FIGHT! You are Kageyellow! The howling fighter! You do not care if you can protect or not! You only care to fight to protect, and that is how you'll protect everyone!" Dark then drew his Kodenbuster and switched the buster to blade mode, then used the tonfa like slash on the Knight Beast, then one more from the Calibur.

"Dark, he . . . believes in me." Then Ray straightened up. "All right then, this is the end!" He crossed his claws. "Howling Finish!" He then spread out his hands, and the full moon shine brightly behind him.

"Fine, then you die!" Locke stabbed the ground with the lance. "Knight's . . . CROSS!" He announced. Then a fissure cracked towards Ray. This was the same move.

"I can see it!" Ray announced. "You're open!" Ray jumped over the fissure.

"What!" Locke shouted.

Ray then unleashed a quick flurry of clawing from the claws. Then Ray howled to the moon. Then kept slashing. The claws glowed, then Ray slashed Locke away. Locke went flying out the park. Ray wasn't done with the attack, and Dark knew it.

"All right then, let me set this up for you!" Dark shouted. "Darkness Awaken, Night Waltz Kick!" Dark shouted. He kicked off of the knight, then flew high into the sky upside down. Flaming wings appeared on his kicking leg. "HAH!" Dark flew down, and kicked the Knight. As he kicked, the wings started cutting up the knight. Dark flew past the Knight. "Finish it Ray!"

"YAH!" Ray roared to the full moon. "Darkness Awaken! Wolf's fang finale!" He then dashed and sliced the Knight Beast in a blur.

"NO!" The Knight Beast fell and exploded.

"YEAH!" Ray and Dark high fived. The other three ran up to the two.

"That was pretty cool." Kari commented on Ray.

Then the Scarlet Knight Beast grew to the size of a building. "I'm not done yet!"

"HOLY COW!" Dark yelped. "Ojii-san, what do I do!?"

"LISTEN TO YOUR OWN ADVICE!" Van shouted.

"Oh, right." Dark said.

"THINK OF SOMETHING FAST!" Taki shouted.

"Damn it, I don't know." Dark said. The Knight beast was about to step on the rangers, but then the changers glowed. Five shapes emerged from the changers, and combined into one large being. A giant robo, which consisted of a red bat for the torso, head, and wings. A pink raven for the right hand and a blue dolphin for the other hand. Green rhino as a left leg and a yellow wolf as a right leg. The head resembled a crowned king with yellow eyes and red fangs on the mouth. "This is . . . YoruKageOh." Dark gasped.

"HOLY COW!" Van exclaimed.

- -

Locke got up. "I have to kill those five." He growled, then a scythe struck the ground in front of him. Locke looked up. "You . . ."

"Sorry, but I can't let you kill them, they are needed." The Black Ranger said to Locke, Shiroitenshi.

"You were the one who cut me this afternoon, this is payback!" Locke stabbed at the black ranger, but the black ranger disappeared in the shadows. Then a few more slashes at Locke. Course, Locke parried these slashes.

"Hm, found me out already." The Black Ranger said.

"Won't work on me again." Locke said. Then the two slashed each other's shoulders, slicing down creating sparks on the suits. Locke was hit out of his suit while the Black Ranger stayed in suit. "Damn it!" It looked as though the black ranger was about to finish Locke off, but then . . .

"It isn't right to kill an unarmed opponent. Run away and rest till next time." The Black Ranger said.

Locke growled at the ranger, but then disappeared.

- -

YoruKageOh was having trouble with beast. "Damn it." Dark growled. "Ray! Throw me high into the air!" Dark jumped.

"OH!" Ray let Dark use his claws as a boost for jumping. Dark jumped high into the sky and landed on top of YoruKageOh's crown.

Dark then held his Calibur at ready. The Knight Beast charged. "ATTACK!" Dark shouted, then YoruKageOh kicked the beast away. "Now . . . Darkness Awaken! Endless Night Waltz, Giant Calibur Version!" YoruKageOh made a head butt motion, boosting Dark at the beast. Dark's Calibur extended. Dark sliced down and cut the Knight Beast in two.

The Knight beast exploded and Dark landed fine. YoruKageOh disappeared. "Finally, Checkmate." Dark said.

- -

Anyway, Ray continued to help Jin out after. Ray helped Jin go back to his (Jin) family, and Jin told his family the truth. His boss then called him and told him that he (boss) was sorry for blaming Jin for stealing the money. Someone found the money for the boss and gave it back to him (Most likely a certain black ranger), and he hopes that there isn't any hard feelings. Jin said no, and he now lived his happy life again. Ray was happy he had helped.

"Wow, Ray-san is so cool!" Emi said hugging Ray.

"So . . . I guess this is what we'll be doing from now on?" Taki asked.

"Yep." Kari replied.

Dark still held the Vampire Calibur. "Oh well whatever." He said. "Next time Ojii-san, leave the martial arts to the martial artists like Ryu." Dark said as he found out from Taki that Van tried these weird moves in front of him (Taki).

"They worked in the movies. And also I saw this Ryu person, she's quite cute." Van chuckled.

Dark sweat dropped. "He's a guy."

Van paused. "MY EYES! They burn with delight!"

"Whatever." Dark then walked off.

"Where are you going?" Ray asked.

"I smell rushing blood, I'll be right back." Dark said. "No need for your help." Dark jumped off.

"He's so cool." Kari squealed.

"So, our leader is a vampire?" Taki asked. Van nodded. "You're one too." Van nodded. "This is going to take some getting used to."

- -

What Dark was jumping off to was another vampire in the city, about to feast on a human. Dark and this vampire, wearing jeans and a black jacket, were fighting right now. "You! You're a vampire! Why do you fight your own kind!" The Vampire shouted.

"Sorry, but I won't allow any humans to be sucked of their blood!" Dark shouted.

"What kind of vampire are you!"

"I'm a Kuragari!" Dark shouted. Dark pushed the Vampire's claws away. Dark was about to stab the vampire, but then the vampire disappeared and then reappeared to claw Dark's chest, also knocking Dark's Rosario off.

"Hmph, too weak." The Vampire said. "And you're supposed to be the grandson of that traitor too." He was about to walk off, only to find Dark rising like a vampire from its coffin.

Dark was in quite a shock. He checked his chain. "You . . . you knocked my Rosario off." He then looked down, then looked up with an insane look on his face. "How could you!?" He said laughing maniacally.

"What the!?" Then the Vampire was grabbed on the head, and Dark rubbed the Vampire's face on a wall.

"HEHEHEHE! I want to see some blood from you!" Dark said insanely. "Hehehehe, hehehe, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Dark laughed insanely.

The Vampire's screams could be heard from afar, as well as Dark's maniacal laughter.

- -

Dark placed his Rosario back on. "So scary." He whimpered. He limped off with his Calibur in hand, leaving the spot . . . and the ashes flew with the wind.

- -

Dark was near his school the next day, then found Van with a young man wearing sunglasses. Dark walked up to Van. "Who is this?" Dark asked.

"This, this is a young acquaintance, Shin Kaibutsu. Shin, my grandson Dark."

"Nice to meet you." Shin said extending out a hand. He had two bracelets, one on each hand, a white one on the right and a black one on the left.

"Likewise." Dark said. The two shook hands, but Dark felt a small jolt from Shin. Shin had abnormal powers, and Dark was in such a shock.

"Well he'll be attending Yatsude from now on, so be nice." Van said. Dark nodded, and walked into school.

Shin was calm, but Van knew Shin was thinking about something. "What is it Shin?" Van asked.

"Your grandson . . . he feels . . . strange." Shin said. He knew Van was a vampire who married a human so logically, Dark should have some humanity inside him. Yet . . . Shin felt no humanity whatsoever inside Dark. Shin sighed and lifted his sunglasses, revealing his inverted colored eyes. "He is interesting."

"I guess." Van shrugged.

- -

Ray looked out the window, then Dark barged in. "So, feeling good?" Dark asked.

"I guess." Ray replied.

"Well I'm gathering everyone for a training session, you should come to." Dark said.

"Ok."

"Course, I already trust you to be really strong so you don't need to come." Dark smiled then walked off.

"WAIT! I think you're trusting me way too much!" Ray shouted.

Van watched through the window. "Ah, the ray of light and the dark. Two opposites become such friends." He sighed with a smile. Moments later, Ojii-chan drove Van out of the school grounds.

- -

Ends this chapter! Hope you like and please review!


End file.
